


My Sunshine

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: You knew that hunting was a dangerous but you didn't thought your time would be up so soon...or wouldn't it ?





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration is You are my Sunshine by Elizabeth Mitchell – Slow version

You knew the life of a hunter was dangerous and that every hunter would have a painful bloody death at some point.

Only a few lived long enough or had the luck to die in a normal way like old age.

 

But you didn't think yours would come so quick and not by something so simple like a demon hunt.

Well, you also thought it would only be two demons that you could have handled alone with no problems.

Turned out that it was five of them.

 

You had your angel blade ready. It was a gift you got from Death, he wanted to make sure you could at least defend yourself properly if he couldn't talk you out of the hunting.

 

What must be terrifying for most of the people was normal for you. You two get along very well and he visited you regularly, for talks, really good fast food and you honestly enjoyed his company. It was just that you sometimes wondered why he was so nice to you.  
You saw him with other humans or better hunters like the Winchesters and he was totally different to them.

 

But you didn't have time to think about this now. You decided to fight and you had to fight.  
Even if five demons were way to much to handle alone you didn't want to go down without a fight.

And of course the demons knew too that you didn't have a big chance, you could see it on their faces, the wicked grins they had.

 

You let you angel blade slide out of the sleeve of the dark leather jacket you wore, right into your hand, a trick you learned from the angels, and ran to the demon right in front of you.

 

Even if he saw you, you must have surprised him with your sudden running and he flickered in this orange light when you stabbed him right in the heart.

When his body fell to the ground you turned around just to see the other four demons almost directly behind you.

 

One had an iron bar and tried to hit you with it but you ducked and he failed. Suddenly another one of them kicked you in your ribs and you fell down on the ground.

 

Before you could stand up again and fight further the one that must had kicked you was standing over you with a knife in her hands.

“Bye bye hunter!” she said with a wave of her hand as she stabbed you right under your sternum.

  
She winked at you as she pulled the knife out, you were gasping. She then vanished with the other demons.

 

Who would have thought that this was how everything would end ?

You slowly felt how you got weaker and colder.

Hardly you brought your hand to the wound and hold it up just to notice how strong you were really bleeding.

 

With a sigh you let your hand fall next to you. It was getting harder to keep your eyes open and you knew you would die.

 

You started wondering if Death would be the one reaping your soul. It would be nice to see him one last time you always felt a pulling, like a connection, towards him.

 

Just before you gave in and closed your eyes your heard footsteps coming near.  
Were the demons come back to make sure you die ?  
  
“Y/N!” you heard a familiar voice say “Oh my dear, what have you got yourself into?”

 

“Death” your voice was weak and raspy.

You gave him a small smile when he knelt down beside you. “You're here because I die, right ?”  
  
“Not exactly,I can't let you die but I can't explain it to you now either. I would take too much time, time we don't have” he told you.

 

You nod a bit, it was getting really hard now to keep your eyes open. You felt the pressure of the darkness on your body.

“Sing for me” you requested. Death looked a little bit surprised at you. “Please? It's so hard to stay awake” you quietly said, you needed something you could concentrate on.

 

And then he slowly began to sing “You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray”

  
You saw a bright and warm white light around you both shining. Maybe he was healing you? Could he heal you ? You never talked about this.

  
“You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.” he sang just this one verse and after he finished the light slowly faded away.

 

He raised you a little bit and and hugged you tight, you two still on the ground. First you were a little surprised because he normally never hugged but you happily hugged back.

 

“Am I dead now ?” you asked him feeling a bit strange, overwhelmed with everything.

 

“No my dear, you're not dead. You're alive and I think I have something to explain.” he loosened the hug a bit so he could look you in the eyes. “You're my soulmate Y/N and if a human and an immortal being are soulmates, the immortal one can give the human immortality too. It happens when the souls, or whatever the immortal has, bound through a touch of the souls. I couldn't loose you and maybe it was selfish to do it without asking but you would have died.” he sighed “If you want to go, I can't and won't stop you.”

 

You put a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

“Thank you so much” you said softly.

You thought that it would be good to take a chance now so you slowly leaned in kissed him and closed your eyes.  
He must have been surprised because it took him a second to respond but he kissed you back, his arms still around your body and it felt better than you could have imagined.

 

“I love you” you blurted out when you broke apart.

He gave you a small smile “I love you too my dear Y/N”

 

After a moment still holding you in his arms he shifted a bit.

“How about we get something nice to eat?” he asked as he stood up, holding his hand out for you to help you up and you took it.

  
You noticed your clothes and the ground were clean, no hint that you almost died.

You laughed “Of course, I would love to, you know that!”

 

 


End file.
